


Let Me Put A Hand Around Your Waist While The Background Plays

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Series: Back In High School We Used To Take It Slow [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton was known for throwing the best parties, and after snagging an invite Michael was just trying not to embarrass himself in front of his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Put A Hand Around Your Waist While The Background Plays

               Michael felt the burn of whiskey trickling down his throat as he threw back another shot. He laughed when Calum pulled him into a sloppy hug.

 

     “God, how the hell did you manage to get us into one of Ashton Irwin’s parties? This is insane, absolutely incredible.”

 

                 “I’ve told you like, five times Calum.”

 

     “Tell me again Mikey; I know you love saying it.” He said with a boop to Michael’s nose.

 

                  Michael tried to act annoyed, cheeks tinting red but chest puffing up with pride as he relayed his story again.  “I texted Luke to thank him for taking care of me the other day and- god, you know the story Calum.”

 

     “Indulge me.” Calum said with a goofy grin.

 

                 Michael huffed but went on, “And Luke texted back that he still felt really bad and that he wanted to make it up to me. So that's why he and Ashton invited us to- fuck Calum, are you even listening? What the hell are you doing?”

 

                Calum looked at Michael as if he was confused as to why it wasn’t obvious.

 

     “I need to go find Ashton and give him this,” Calum said indicating to the large potted plant he was trying to lift, “to thank him for inviting us to his party.”

 

                 Michael laughed and brushed his fringe out of his eyes. He looked around to make sure none of the upperclassmen were watching.

 

                  “How about you leave the plant there,” Michael left the ‘you dumbass’ on the tip of his tongue to go unsaid, “and we’ll go dance.”

 

                 Calum abandoned his attempts to uproot the gift for his crush, face lighting up with excitement.

 

     “Excellent idea Mikey, as always,” Calum paused, “but I’ve reallly got to piss so why don’t I take care of that and then we’ll dance.”

 

                Michael rolled his eyes and adjusted his snapback. “Tell ya what, how about I go ahead and dance and you come find me when you’re done.”

 

                 Calum nodded a quick response before stumbling his way to the bathroom. Michael shook his head trying hard to be anything other than fond of his inebriated friend. He wove his way through the press of people, following the sound of thumping bass until it was deafening. He tugged at his fringe again, lifted his hat up before sitting it back in almost the same position; felt slightly less nervous as the shots he’d done started to kick in. He stayed back against the wall of what appeared to be the living room, eyes roaming over the sweaty press of bodies, watching how couples moved together.

 

                 I can totally do that Michael thought watching a girl grind back on a guy, noting how their hips moved together. He took a second to size up the rest of the crowd. His eyes froze when they landed on Luke, whose hips were pressed tight up against the ass of a girl  had graduated the year before. Michael stared while he fought down the gross feeling turning his stomach and grabbed the nearest alcohol he could find. He looked for a label to identify it, before deciding he didn’t care all that much, downing as much as he could until he needed to breathe. He sat the bottle down and smiled, feeling the alcohol already starting making his limbs feel light and his face warm and his nose numb.

 

                Michael pushed himself into the swarm of dancing teens, letting go and feeling the music wrap around him and move his body. He hoped if Luke saw him he’d be able to see just how not-jealous Michael was.  And maybe think he looked hot.

 

                 He felt a tall body press up behind him, let massive hands slide low on his hips before letting himself be pulled back tight against what felt like miles of muscle.

 

     “You can really move, can’t ya sweetheart?”

 

                 Michael shivered, from the words or the breath on his neck, he couldn’t tell.

 

                 “You’re Luke’s friend, right?” Michael asked looking over his shoulder.

 

     “Mhm,” the voice behind him rumbled, “I’m Ashton.”

 

                “I’m Michael.”

 

     “You’re cute.” Ashton said, lightly kissing Michael’s cheek. Michael let himself be guided, blushed at the feeling of Ashton grinding against his ass, nervous excitement pooling in his gut.

 

               Suddenly he was let go, stumbling back at the loss of warmth behind him. He was caught by familiar hands, and looked up to see a furious Luke.

 

      “The fuck is your problem?” Luke shouted over the music. Michael felt his face heating until he realized Luke’s words weren’t aimed at him.

 

  “What the fuck is _your_ problem?” Ashton yelled back.

 

      “My problem is you taking advantage of fifteen year olds who are clearly drunk off their ass.”

 

   “Taking advanta-” Ashton cut himself off like the words were too much to handle, “Are you insane? We were dancing; I wasn’t trying to fuck him.”

 

      “Could’ve fooled me.” Luke slurred and Michael realized he might not be entirely sober either.

 

                “I’m sorry.” Michael stood on his tip toes, trying to reach Luke’s ear, hoping his apology would stop the argument. Luke looked down at his, mouth hanging open like he was working out a particularly difficult problem. Michael got distracted, stared at the contrast of the black metal against Luke's lips instead of paying attention to what was being said.

 

                “Huh?” Michael said, realizing Luke had asked him something.

 

      “Come with me.” Luke said, pulling Michael behind him. Michael caught a brief glimpse of Calum through the crowd and pulled back from Luke's grip.  His heart sttuttered at the crushed look on Calum’s face and the slump of his shoulders that read betrayal. 

 

                “I have to go explain to Calum-” Michael tried to explain.

 

      “I told Ashton to take care of it,” Luke said pointing out the senior making his way to Calum. “Don’t worry, he’s on his best behavior now, your friend will be fine.  I think Ashton has had a little crush on Calum anyways, so its not like its a hassle to go talk to him.”

 

                 Michael trailed behind Luke as he opened door after door, trying to find an empty room. Without him realizing exactly how, Michael was sat on a bed, knees pulled up to his chest while Luke paced back and forth.

 

      “You’ve just gotta be careful, ya know?” He said, not looking at Michael, “I know I’ve only got like, two years on you tops but, you’ve gotta know your limits yeah? Anyone other than Ashton could’ve easily taken advantage of you and not thought twice about it.”

 

                “I don’t need you always coming to my rescue,” Michael said getting defensive.  He tried to stave off the tears welling up in his eyes because he really didn’t think he could handle any more embarrassment. He realized he'd made such a complete fool of himself that Luke had had to pull him away and lecture him on what he’d done wrong. Michael felt hot waves of shame rolling over him and heating up his cheeks; tears starting to spill over that only fueled his embarrassment.

 

                 Luke looked up at the sound of Michael’s sniffle, the hard expression melting off his face when he saw he’d upset him.

 

      “Fuck,” he muttered sitting down next to Michael, letting the drunk teen crawl up in his lap, “I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Luke said, wrapping his arms around him.

 

                “I just messed it all up.” Michael murmured somewhere near Luke’s chest, like if he didn’t look at Luke he could avoid the freak out of ‘ _holy fuck how did I end up on Luke Hemmings lap_ ’.

 

      “What did you mess up?” Luke asked, clearly confused.

 

                 “I just wanted to impress-” Michael buried his face further in Luke’s chest, cut himself off before he embarrassed himself any more.

 

      “You wanted to impress someone at the party?”

 

                 Michael gave a little nod, not noticing the tight tone Luke’s voice had taken. “It doesn’t matter now.” Michael sighed.

 

      “Hey,” Luke said tilting Michael's face up to his, “anyone would be lucky for you to want to be with them. You’re like, ridiculously cute and so sweet and you can move your body in ways that would turn anyone on-”

 

                Michael cut him off, pressing their lips together as well as he could manage, so caught up in the feeling Luke’s words gave him. Michael sighed when Luke responded, taking lead of the kiss and helping Michael shift so he was straddling Luke’s lap.  He shuddered when Luke's hands slid down to Michael’s ass like it was natural.

 

                Michael was glad for the amount of alcohol in his system that was preventing the self conscious part of his brain from fully catching up to his actions.  He was glad he could kiss the guy he had a big stupid crush on without remembering  that more than likely he was just a dumb kid in Luke’s eyes. He moaned when Luke’s hands squeezed him, started thrusting down on Luke like he wasn’t even aware of it.

 

     “Fuck,” Luke breathed out, pulling back and dodging Michael’s attempts to continue the kiss, “Michael stop, we can’t do this.”

 

                Michael pulled back and felt his face go red because of course they couldn’t do this; Luke was six feet of lean muscle and sex. Michael was just an emo kid who probably wouldn’t ever lose his baby fat or grow into his massive lips. He was suddenly hyper aware of the state he was in; missing hat, messy hair, hard cock straining against his jeans; and he was mortified. He slipped off Luke’s lap without looking at him, trying to find his hat and reminding himself that he was not a baby and he wasn’t going to cry because his crush rejected him.

 

      “It’s just,” Luke said tugging a hand through his hair, “this is exactly what I was trying to protect you from. You’re really drunk and just because I really really want fuck you doesn’t mean I should... Even if you would look so pretty laid out underneath me, hard and begging to be fucked-… shit I’m sorry, I need to stop talking.  I guess I’m not really all that sober either.” Luke said when he realized he’d started to ramble.

 

                Michael was trying to catch his breath, not entirely convinced he hadn’t passed out and dreamed this whole night.  He thought he was probably blacked out with Calum in a corner behind that dumb plant.

 

      “Do you have to go home tonight?” Luke asked interrupting his thoughts.

 

 

               Michael shook his head cautiously, wondering if Luke was going to make him leave.

 

      “Well if you’re comfortable with it; and if you’re not its okay, like really totally okay; but like, maybe you could stay here tonight? With me? I’d be really worried if you left like this.”

 

                 Michael giggled at the worried expression on Luke’s face.

 

                  “Okay.” Michael said after a moment’s hesitation.

 

      “Okay?” Luke asked, looking like he wasn’t sure if Michael was serious.

 

                 “Yeah.” Michael said with a dopey grin.

 

      “Yeah?  Alright.” Luke’s face lit up with excitement as he spoke. "Do you wanna go back down to the party? he asked.

 

               Michael considered for a moment before shaking his head.

 

               "I'm kinda tired," he said, statement punctuated with a yawn.

 

     "That's alright," Luke said with a soft smile, "We can just go to bed if you want.  Ashton won't care if we steal his room for the night."

 

               Michael nodded.  He was too torn between nerves and excitement to do much else.  He watched Luke strip down to his underwear and rummage around, in what Michael assumed must be Ashton’s drawer, to pull out a pair of sweats. He tossed a pair to Michael too, laughing at Michael’s delayed reaction to the throw and the pout that accompanied it.

 

               He waited until Michael was dressed before leaning over to give him another kiss.  Michael giggled as Luke backed him up to the bed, leaving silly little pecks against Michael's lips.  He laughed harder when Luke picked him up bridal style and sat him on the bed.  Michael pulled Luke down beside him, the alcohol still pumping through his system giving him confidence.  

 

      “G’night” Luke said pulling Michael closer to him under the covers.  Michael took the chance to tangle their legs together.

 

                  “Good night.” Michael whispered and drifted off to sleep with Luke’s arms right around him, trying not to think about how completely gone he was for the boy holding him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> after what felt like a three week long conversation with [allison](http://www.mccallclifford.tumblr.com) about how amazing/cute present day luke would look with swoopy-fringey fifteen year old michael, this happened. Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://www.kittenmichael.tumblr.com/tagged/zarryzarryfic) but i decided to edit it a bit and post it here because i like the format better.


End file.
